1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to alarm systems and, more particularly, to alarm systems for infant vehicle seats or carriers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various infant seat products are available today which use a detachable seat/carrier component that locks into a base component which is held on the vehicle seat via the seat belts. The seat/carrier component includes a U-shaped carrying handle that pivots approximately 90 degrees between an upward extended position and a rearward extended position. When the carrying handle is pivoted into the upward extended position, the seat/carrier component may be initially aligned on the base component. The carrier handle may then be rotated into a rearward extended position to lock the seat/carrier component to the base component. Since the seat belts hold the base component on the vehicle seat, the seat/carrier component is then securely attached to the seat. To detach the seat/carrier from the base component, the carrying handle is pivoted back to the upward extended position and then lifted upward
A three-point harness is used to attach the infant to the seat/carrier component. The harness usually includes a clip which inserts into a lower buckle attached to the seat/carrier component. When the clip is connected to the buckle, the infant is securely attached to the infant seat.
In order to securely attach the infant to the infant seat, the seat/carrier component must be properly connected to the base component and the clip must be properly connected to the buckle. Occasionally, they are not, which can lead to injury or death of the infant.
An alarm system is needed that warns the user when the seat/carrier component is disconnected from the base component and when the harness is in an unused state.